Nagai Ni
Introduction Nagai Ni is of the Longarm Tribe from Kenzan Island on the Grand Line. He is now a bounty hunter and was a former slave. Appearance Nagai is of the Longarm Tribe, so naturally he has abnormally long arms with two elbows. He is fairly tall, standing at 6 feet. He is somewhat skinny and has a medium build. He wears a black chinese garb, similar to Scratchmen Apoo's but without any patterns whatsoever, and the inside is light red. On the center of the chinese garb is the kanji "墨" ("sumi") which means ink. He wears a pink sash around his waist. Nagai has a skinny face with hollowed cheeks. He has a pointed chin and a sharp nose. He has amber-coloured eyes. His hair is very long, reaching down his back, and it always in a ponytail braid. His hair colour is brown. Personality Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Physical Strength Although it doesn't look like it, Nagai has inhuman strength. He was able to fully lift a tiny Marine ship with both hands and throw it at a very far distance. Another example of his inhuman strength was when he defeated 2 Pacifistas with raw power, instead of his Devil Fruit ability. Agility Nagai can run as fast as a normal human can. He is quick and very agile; capable of dodging many high speed attacks, such as a Pacifista's beams. He is very active while running and can overcome any obstacles with parkour. Endurance Nagai has an inhuman tolerance to physical attacks. Although, he is capable of Busoshoku Haki, he still uses his own body to block attacks rather than use his Haki. His endurance is stronger than the Rokushiki technique, Tekkai. He can take attacks even from a fishman with little damage. An example of his inhuman endurance was when he was a slave and was always getting whipped; after 6 years of getting whipped in the back on the exact same spot everyday, his back showed no damage and Nagai was still smiling as if he weren't getting whipped at all. Now he doesn't rely on his superhuman endurance anymore because of his Devil Fruit ability. Devil Fruit For further information: Sumi Sumi no Mi Type'': Logia ''Summary'': Create, control, and become ink. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History ''1516 AOP When Nagai was 10 years old, he went fishing. His was confident in his fishing abilities, so he went out further away from the island. Nagai saw a huge ship in the distance and decided to check it out. The ship was a half-sunken Tenryubito ship but Nagai was unaware of it. He climbed aboard and saw that everyone was dead. Unfortunately, a fleet of Marine battleships appeared, with another Tenryubito ship in the middle of the fleet. The battleships surrounded the half-sunken Tenryubito ship. Marines boarded the ship and saw Nagai standing there. Nangai was blamed for the deaths of everyone on the ship. He was arrested and was told that he would be placed on Level 5 of Impel Down just for the murder of a Tenryubito. The other Tenryubito boarded the ship and commanded that instead of Nagai being sent to Impel down, he will work as a slave on Tequila Wolf instead. Nagai was later sent to Tequila Wolf. 1522 AOP Revolutionaries came to Tequila Wolf to liberate all of the slaves. Nagai was set free but instead of going with the revolutionaries, Nagai went off by himself. News of this was sent to the World Government immediately and the World Governent had put a 250, 000, 000 bounty on Nagai to ensure his capture. Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Longarm Tribe Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Slaves Category:East Blue Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User